This Strange Feeling
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: Your heart beating faster when you see him very close to you, blushing when you see him smiling and staring at him endlessly. Just what are those strange feelings you get when you're around Shindou Takuto, you're best friend? A private backyard pool might be a help you. ShindouXReader. Requested by Shiranai Atsune.


**Hi guys! I'm back with story! This is my first CharacterXReader story. This was a request from Shiranai Atsune, and i would like to thank her, a lot. ****I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Please enjoy!**

* * *

You were in your room, lying on your bed and fanning yourself. Today's a very hot day. Your air conditioner was broken so your mom had to take it to the repair shop. Today wasn't your lucky day indeed. You sighed and stared at the ceiling when suddenly, your phone rang.

"I wonder who it is." You said and took the phone from the table beside your bed. The caller ID says "Shindou Takuto", one of your best friends along with Kirino. You sat up on your bed and immediately answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey there,(l/n)!" His voice made your heart skip a beat but you just ignored that feeling. _I've never felt like this before. Is it because of the heat?_ You said in your mind and completely forgot you're on the phone.

"Uh, Hello? (l/n)? Are you still there?" You flinched when Shindou snapped you back to reality.

"Y-Yeah! I'm still here." You replied before he could hang up.

"Do you have any plans today?" He began.

"Nope. Why?"

"So I was thinking that we should hang out at my house. It is a weekend after all." Hanging out at Shindou's house, or should we say, mansion? That would sound cool right?

"Sure. Will Kirino come too?"

"I already asked him but he said he can't since he has something to do at home."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"Yep!" You can't tell but he's smiling. You gulped. This is your first time to hang out with him without Kirino. _Just the two of us?_ That thought made you blush for no apparent reason.

"So, I'll see you later?" You flinched again at the sound of his voice.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Then the call ended. You sighed and put the phone back on the table.

A little information about yourself, you are best friends with Shindou and Kirino for as long as you can remember. But since last week, you've been having this strange feeling when you're around Shindou. You heart beats faster when he suddenly appears behind you to surprise you, stare at him endlessly during practice making you lose focus and eventually getting hit by a soccer ball and blushing when he smiles back at you. You can't really take that off your mind.

"Well, time to get ready!" You got of your bed and hurried to the bathroom for a shower. You then put on a cute, blue dress with a white ribbon on the side of your waist. You fixed your (h/c), (h/s) hair into a refreshing style. After some brushing and powdering, you stood by the mirror.

"I hope Shindou will like my dress." Out of the blue you said as you looked at your reflection and realized something.

"I fixed myself up so Shindou would find me pretty?" You blushed. What was that just now? You suddenly felt nervous and you don't know why. Perhaps you're nervous because Shindou might notice you acting strange. But you shook the thought off and took your brown shoulder bag.

"Mom, Shindou invited me at his house." You told her when you saw her in the kitchen.

"Okay, sweetheart. Be careful on the way." She gave you permission and you thanked her.

You silently walked to Shindou's house. It was just a few blocks away and once you're at the gate, you saw the huge mansion. Well, you're used to it since you hang out there a lot with him and Kirino. You pushed the button near the speaker to speak on the side of the gate.

"Hello! This is (l/n) (f/n). Shindou invited me over." You said.

"Oh! (l/n) (f/n)! Come inside. Shindou's waiting for you." You recognized the voice and it was his mother. Then the gate opened. Did I mention about his hi-tech gate? Well, now you know!

You stepped inside and saw the huge garden with a fountain in the middle. You continued walking until you reached the door which was opened by Shindou's mother. "He's upstairs, in the piano room. Should I ask someone to lead you there?" She told you and you nodded in response.

"Minako-san, could you please lead this lovely, young girl to the piano room?" She signaled a maid.

"Of course. (l/n)-sama, right this way please." The maid gestured you to follow her to the piano room. You went upstairs and after a few doors, you finally reached the piano room.

"Shindou-sama, your visitor has arrived." She announced from the door. You can hear a beautiful melody from inside. Then the music stopped.

"Okay, let her in." He replied and Minako-san opened the door for you to enter.

"What were you playing just then? It's very beautiful!" You complemented.

"I just composed it." Shindou replied. "Say, why don't we have a duet?" He suggested.

"A duet?" You raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Yes! You play the violin and I play the piano!" He pointed at the violin on the table. You've been taking violin lessons and you're very good at it.

"Alright." You gave in and took the violin. He took out some sheet music and gave it to you. Finally, you two began playing. It started with Shindou's melody followed by yours. Music filled the room and the wonderful sounds filled your ears. You were very happy playing with him. Then Shindou pressed the last key to end the song.

"That was wonderful!" You exclaimed as you return the violin back in its case

"Yeah!" He smiled and you blushed. Suddenly, you felt really hot and starting to sweat. Shindou noticed you and he stood up and went near the window.

"You look like you could use a little swimming." He pointed out from the window. You went near him to look at what's he's pointing. Right where he's pointing, you saw his private backyard pool. Your eyes shone. Finally, there's something you can do to beat the heat.

"Sure, I would love to. But I didn't bring some extra clothes. I'll just go back home and get some. Is that okay?" You explained.

"Yeah. I'll ask Minako-san to prepare the pool."

"I'll be right back!" You grabbed your bag and Shindou held the door for you. You smiled and thanked him. His smile made you felt warm on the inside.

You hurried back to your house and grabbed the necessary things you need: Some extra clothes, a towel, sunblock, and most importantly, your swimsuit. You packed them in a separate bag, returned to Shindou's house and proceeded to the pool to look for Shindou.

"I'm back!" You said aloud so he could hear it, wherever he may be.

"(l/n)! Over here!" You looked to the other side of the pool and saw Shindou, wearing a simple shirt and shorts, waving at you. You went over to him and you two sat on the chairs provided with an umbrella.

"I guess I should get my swim suit on." You said to him. He nodded and pointed at the girl's bathroom near the pool. You took your bag and went inside. When you got out, you were wearing a pink, one-piece swimsuit with a blue skirt attached to it. You were a little embarrassed when Shindou look over at you and smiled. From afar, you could notice that his cheeks are a bit pink. You walked over to him and he can't stop staring at you.

"Whoa! If you keep staring at me like that, I'll start to melt." You teased and Shindou suddenly turned away, blushing.

"Sorry." He apologized and you giggled. You placed your back near the chair and placed some sunblock on your skin. You then sat near the pool and dipped your legs in the water and he sat next to you. Then your heart started to beat faster, again.

"It's nice to relax like this." You finally felt the refreshing wind blowing.

"Let's also have fun!" He said.

"What kind of fun?" You said, confusingly.

"Like this!" Then he pushed you and you fell in the pool. He started laughing as you pouted at him.

"That's not very nice." You said, looking down. He got guilty and reached for your hand.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me-" You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the pool. You giggled again.

"I got you good!" You happily exclaimed and Shindou laughed with you. Suddenly, he went closer, very close to you. You began to feel your heart beating faster again and you can feel yourself blushing. His face was so calm and gentle. He was just a few inches from you. But then you pushed him away and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"P-Please, don't do that again." You said. You're very nervous because of the strange feelings you felt whenever he's around you. You didn't want to ruin the fun but you can't help acting strange.

"A-Are you alright, (l/n)?" He asked as he placed his hand on your shoulder. You didn't want to worry him and he _is_ your best friend. Well, maybe he can keep a secret.

"It's just, whenever I'm around you; I always get this strange feeling." You said, avoiding eye contact.

"How strange?" He said in a worried tone. He must've thought you're sick or something.

"Well, when you get closer to me, my heart starts to beat faster. Then sometimes, I blush when I see your smile and then I sometimes can't stop staring at you during practice. I don't know what's wrong with me." You blurted out. Shindou turned you around so you're facing him then he smiled.

"You're so oblivious." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You like me." He said.

"Of course I like you, as a friend!" You replied.

"No, I meant you like, like me." You little, oblivious girl still don't get it.

"I don't understand." You said. He sighed and pressed his lips against yours. You were shocked at the sudden contact then he parted.

"That strange feeling you get is when you like somebody more than a friend." He stated.

"So that means, I'm in love with you?" You asked and responded with a nod. Well, that explains a lot! Those strange feelings you get when around him is because you love him. You can't believe it but it's true.

"Don't worry; I'm also in love with you." He stated and you blushed. He loves you back! But for how long? Well, that question doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm really that oblivious, aren't I?"

"You sure are, and that's what I like about you." He said. You smiled at him and he smiled back. Finally, you two shared another kiss.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you like it and please review! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
